GX- Hoonger Gamey
by danganronpatdri
Summary: after the events of card games in a field, our students of duela academia get a not so pleasant surprise
1. Chapter 1

Syrus cries over jayden's funeral. dorothy jesse alexis and Tyranno is also there and chazz stands nearby and leans up against a tree cause hes cool or something, mystery? Crowler is in a priest outfit and stands over the coffin. "we r gathered here today to celebrate...I mean MOURN over jaidens untimely death. we can't all go back in time to particapate in a famous tournament and live. plus he was a little shit so" syrus is crying hard still as the coffin is lowered

alexis pats syrus on shoulder. "its K syrus youll find a new fuck buddy." crowler comes up behind syrus and grabs his ass. "yes maybe very soon." syrus crys and falls to his knees. crowler laughs. "yes thats the spirit! On the knees!"

syrus's tears fall off of his cheek and onto the coffin. suddenly it glows and from the grave, you hear the wonderful words. "GET YOUR GAME ON!YO YO YO!" Jeesee and dorothy run to edge of hole as jaden's boner crashes through the coffin, opening it. crowler raises his head. "WHAT THE- no u dum shit!" jesse and dorothy help jaden out of the hole and syrus looks up happy. he has a boner now as well.

alexis chuckled. "i had no idea about this plot twist." jaden walks over to syrus, dorothy and jesse are still hugging his massive erection. syrus ducks under it. jaden runs his hand down syrus's cheek. "were u crying bro?"

syrus: no i was just rubbing my eyes

jade: no ur weren't u big homo but im back no so stop

chazz walks over and jaden turns to greet him, which his erect penis tosses chazz all the way across the field into a gravestone, knocking him out.

alexis:"wow talk about ...morning wood or erections or somthing" crowler's chins multiply as he gets flustered, drool run down his chin. "WOWWOWOWWW ALL OF U DETENTION!" alexis grows a mustache in anger. "why?!" crowler stomps his foot. "oKAY WELL U GET IT FOr bad jokes, jaden GETS IT FOR PUBLIC ERECTION syrus gets it for being a GAY and jesse and dorothy are littl ESLUTS." dorothy slides off of jadens boner. "butt i am an adult?" crowler grows another chin. "dont test me bitch'

later they are all in detention and jaden chuckles to himself. "h-hey alexis"

alexis turns, she now also has a unibrow. "what the FUCK do you want"

jaden's tongue stretches across the aisle between their desks and licks her unibrow. "wanna do it?"

alexis grabs his tongue and squeezes it. "only if u can beat me in...A DUELA!" dorothy and jesse are watching from the back and get pissed dorothy whisper to jesse something. alexis and jaden duel and jaden wins. banner claps . "wow that was a good duel alexis but now you and jaden have to fuck iN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS YOU PROMISED."

before she gets the chance to say anything, dorothy shanks alexis and alexis falls onto the desk bleeding. banners eyes widen and he runs out of the room screamin down the hall. "HUGUERN GAMEEHS! HUNGER GOOM BEGINS! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF." aXEL shoots banner in the dick, banned stumbles and falls over the railin onto pavement below. the whole school goes into chaos.

crowler and shephard are in shephards office. shephard has crowler naked and in a cage. "soo...the games have begun huh?" he presses a button on his deck and bring mic to face, announcing to school. "every1, the hunger games have begun. last man standing wins. doors and windos r now locked. may the odds be forever in ur favor." crowler purrs in his cage. "ohhh principal...i really need to be punished!"

jaden grabs dorothy by the chin and kiss her romantically. jesse tackles dorothy off of him. "THATS MY DICK YOU FUCKIN GRANNY BITCH!" Dorothy whimpers and starts to expand like a balloon. Jaden grabs alexis by the wrist and starts to run. "syrus buddy! LET'S GO!" Syrus follows them. dorothy now takes up almost the whole room, jesse has fallen into her belly button.

dorothy:"oh...jaden...WHY?!" she explodes, jaden, alexis and syrus narrowly escape, out in the halls the students of duel academy are all either killing eachother, having sex in their last moments, or a mixture of sex and murder.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot thickens

chazz awakes in the cemetary and hears gunshots coming from the school. "what THE FUCK?! where is that stupid slifer? how dare he hit me with his erection!" chazz stands up. "wtf is that a drive-by or some shit?" chazz approaches the school

alexis whimpers as she sees the gore in front of her. "Jaden?! wat we do?" jaden turns to her. "well first i can fuck those titt- " alexis interrupts him and punches him in the dick. syrus gets excite when he sees his brother down the hall with aster close behind. two girls run by them screaming, running directly towards zane. zane summons cyber dragoon at them and the two girls die on contact.

zane :"YA BITCH FUCKING HUNGER GAMES YOUR SHIT IS WEAK! YOUR SHIT IS WEAK!" . Aster grabs his butt and zane meets his mouth with his own and they start to mak out in the hall. syrus sharts himself. "my brother is a murder!"

jaden runs in the opposite direction, holding both alexis and syrus's hands. "at least he didnt ABORT A BABby because ThATS AGAINST THE CHURCH!" Syrus noddes. "praise be" alexis nods "praise be"

aster lifts zane's shirt and rubs honey all over his nipples. "mmmmm baby ur nipples are gonna be so ..sweet." zane moans as aster licks his nipples. "aww fuck yeah ur way better than syrus!" aster look up to him. "U DID UR BROTHER?1" zane laugh."yes multiple times i even got him pregonant but he aborted and I STILL HAVENT FORGIVEN HIM IM A CAHTOLIC." suddenly a bullet kills aster as blood spews out of his head.

zane turns to see axel, and summons cyberdragon which axel dodges by jumping into a room. zane quickly picks up asters body and runs down the hall.

chazz gets to the front doors of duela academia. "hell oo anyone home?" blood splatters on the glass as belowski falls to his doom in the lobby. "420...BLAZE IT...FAGOt..."he ded. the crocodile that killed him crawls off of belowski and Chazz's jaw dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE JESUS CHRIST?!" Jim comes to the door. "chazz?"

jim turned to the video camera on the ceiling. "Principal shephared! let chazz in please this is a matter of sex!" the door beeps open and chazz comes running in. they hug eachother tight, their boners rubbin up against eachother.

chazz: baby...whats happen?

jim: well. they decided to hold a hunger goom.

chazz:...so instead of leaving when he beeped the door...you made me come in?

jim: ya

chazz: Alright...Well...I want to fucking murder you...but your so fucking hot."

they start making out as well.

jaden, alexis, and syrus walk into the cafeteria, alexis sits down and holds her wound. "ow..ow...THIS STINGS LIKE GHONNOREHEA" jaden laughs. "well u wouldnt get ghonnorehea from dis dick." syrus glares at alexis, alexis glares at jaden, and jaden glares at his now prominent boner. 3 obelisks come running into the cafe, covered in blood.

obelisk1: LOOK OUR NEW PREY! THAT SLIFER CUNT

obelisk2: wow i really like his booty can we fuck him first?

obelisk1: no this is the hunger game

obelisk 2: but I want to get my dick wet.

obelisk3: why can't we have both?

jaden summons yubel and yubel flys up above the 3 obelisk or osmething idk?does she fly well now she do yubel reveals its blue waffle, the smell spreads throughout the cafe. alexis covers her nose. "HOLY SHIT!"

The obelisk scramble over eachother to get to the door, from yubel's blue wafffle, a giant purple dick shoots out ,its dickslit has like sharp teeth or something? 2 of the obelisk fall victim to yubels alien dick as there heads are biten off. the third obelisk escapes into the hall. yubel turns to jaden and jaden leaps back at the site of the genitalia" yO YO YO PUT THAT SHIT AWAY!" The genitalia is covered as yubel glomps jaden. "jaden i LOVE YOU!"

jaden:"listen ur in a hunger game i summon u for help but you have to promise to obey me and not do weird shiit? okay?"

yubel pees.

jaden:"it's a start."

chazz was riding jim super hard and karren watches intently. this was her dream pairing like out of one of her fanfic. chazz was bouncing up and down oN THE AUSSIE dick on the lobby counter. "Wow EVEN THO we are going to die at least I can ride the dick, money cant even buy!" atticus runs into the lobby and sees chazz getting FUCKED by jim.

jim:"aihm...I can explan"

atticus pees.

chumley comes running in behind Atticus, he turns in mid pee and chumley stops, shocked. atticus starts screeching at the top of his longs.

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAAHHHH!" Chumley's head explodes and blood covers all of them. Jim has finished inside of chazz.


	3. Chapter 3: Brotherly Love

Zane cries over aster's dead body in a classroom that is covered in blood and body parts. "WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE ASTER THE HEDGEHOG IS FUCKING DEAD!" Right at that moment Crowler came on the announcements. "Helllloooo Students! there are 25 of you left! So keep on going duelalists! may the odd be ever in your favor!"

Zane stands up and wipes a tear from his face. "i will win fer u" zane starts jacking off over asters dead body. "THIS IS FOR YOU!" Zane masturbates harder and harder over the lifeless body. "THIS IS ALL FOR YOU! THIS IS THE HUNGER GAMES! NO PUSSIES ALLOWED! FUCK...YES!" Zane blows his load all over aster. he stumbles back and slips in some blood, in it, he finds one of the god cards...

bill cosby.

Tyranno is running down the hall with bastion and an obelisk girl. Bastion is drinking a cup of tea as they run. Tyranno's nipples are hard as rock. Bastion turns to him. "wow, Tyranno, your chest bumps are hardening with every step! What has got you so horny for lack of a better word?" Tyranno stares at Bastion as they run forward. "I HAVE TO FIND SYRUS! IF HE'S EVEN STILL ALIVE! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE WITHOUT PUTTING MY DINO DNA INSIDE OF HIM!" Bastion scoffed. "Well...I say!" the obelisk girl trips over a body and breaks her neck. "And, now we're down to 24!"

Syrus has bandaged Alexis. Jaden rummages through the kitchen for weapons with yubel hovering around him "hey jade. HEY judai, hey jaden...you don't need weapons! ALL YOU NEED IS ME AND MY LOVE! YA baby yOU AND ME AND MY PERFECT SETS OF GENITALIA-" Jaden turns to yubel, with a hard on and an angry face. "YOU OFFERING YOUR BODY TO ME GETS ME VERY HOT BUT THE IDEA OF YOUR ALIEN DICK IS SERIOUSLY PUTTING ME IN JEOPARTY!" Alexis charges into the kitchen and grabs jaden by the dick. "LISTEN HERE YOU STUPID FUCK, YOUR YELLING WILL DRAW ATTENTION TO US."

syrus raises his hand."uhm...guys..yeah.." they ignore the BLUENETTE letting out mouse squeaks from the other room and yubel and alexis start fighting over Jaden.

yubel:"DONT YOU FUCKING TALK TO JADEN LIKE THAT YOU BOOB JOB BITCH"

Alexis:"SHUT THE FUCK YOU..YOU LITERALLY HAVE A DICK...AND A VAGINA...AND YOU THINK JADEN WANTS THAT?

jaden: well...

yubel pounces on Alexis and presses her thumb into her knifewound. Alexis screams. Yubel laughs as she shits all over Alexis. Jaden swings a pot right into Yubels forehead, but it's too late, Alexis is already covered in the hermafodites fecces. syrus screams from the other room.

Atticus sits back in shock. Chazz slides off of the aussie dick. Jim stands up as chazz zips up his pants. Jim walks to atticus. "its ok mate. sometimes we walk in on two male friends havin some male sex. it happens." atticus looks up and jims dick is right in his face. "WHAT SAAAAUEEEEEAAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAIAIAIAIAI" Jim slaps atticus in the face with his dick which smells of chazz's sweet bootyhole.

Jim: No no..we are NOT doing this again."

Atticus shook his head. "Right.. have you two seen Alexis?"

Chazz:" No, the last time I saw her was at Jaden's funeral but then his massive erection knocked me the fuck out so she could be anywhere."

Atticus:...so shes with jaden and his DIRTY erection?

Atticus goes running off. Jim and Chazz run after him.

Jaden looks up in shock. "stay here Alexis!" he runs out into the cafe and sees syrus being held by 3 ra's and 2 obelisk. they have stripped him complete naked and tears roll down his face. they have a knife to his throat and he is sharting non-stop.

jaden:"bro you gotta do something about that sharting issue."

syrus: JADEN HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIE!

jaden stares blankly at him. "well...I mean, I killed yubel so really we have no leverage bro I mean...you're naked and sharting and have 5 enemies surrounding you..this looks pretty grim.

syrus: BUT WE'RE BROS FOR LIFE!" Zane suddenly comes running in from one of the doors. "LIL BRO!" From another door, Tyranno comes running with Bastion behind him "SY!"

The obelisk holding syrus quickly runs the knife quickly on his throat, which spews blood all over the table. Zane plays BILL COSBY on the 3 Ra's which obliterates them and knocks over the 2 obelisk, Syrus falls to the ground, whimpering. Zane screams out. "LIL BRO!" Zane runs to Syrus, taking a bullet to the chest by the second obelisk. Tyranno turns part Dino and bites off the heads off the 2 obelisk.

jaden:"sy..."

Zane takes Syrus in his arms and brings him up to his lips. They make out, their tongues wrestle for dominance in eachother's mouths. Syrus's breathing is labored and blood spurts from his mouth. his nipples begin to lactate in arousal from his brother and before he dies, his penis in his bluenette bush gets a boner.

zane: bye..brother..." zane coughs up blood onto him.

syrus:"bye...zane."

Tyranno:"SYRUS I LOVE YOU!"

the two of them die.


	4. Chapter 4: Dino DNA!

Jaden, Tyranno, and Bastion are left in awkward silence after all the incest and death. Tyranno turns to Jaden. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT. THIS IS ON YOU!" Jaden cries and run back into the kitchen. Alexis groans under the pile of shit, Jaden starts to pull her out. "Syrus is dead..."

Alexis:"...no...we shouldn't of been fighting back here."

Jade:" Yeah haha, it is kind of your fault."

Alexis glares at Jaden, who glares again at his prominent boner.

Bastion approaches Tyranno. "Hassleberry...what do we do?" Tyranno drops to his knees and grabs the gun next to the dead obelisk. Bastion put's his hand on Tyranno's shoulder. "No! Don't do it..." Tyranno kissed Syrus's cheek. Bastion yells out."Don't kill yourself!"

Tyranno chuckles and goes part dino again. *pterodactyl noise* Bastion steps back. "that's not even the right dinosaur.

Tyranno:"JADEN I WILL KILL YOU!" Jaden grabs Alexis's wrist and runs through the kitchen, Tyranno bursts through the doors. "NOWHERE TO RUN! I GOT DINO DNA!" Tyranno spots them and shoots the gun off at Jaden.

Jaden: "Tyranno! I'm sorry! But Sy was my best friend! He had no interest in your dino dick!"

Tyranno:"LIAR!" Jaden took a bullet to the shoulder, Yubel's dead body shifts, her penis shoots out and rips right through Tyranno's chest. Bastion slowly walks away, then runs out of the cafeteria. Then, TYRANNO GOES FULL DINO And the roof of the duela academia rips open as the big dinosaur grows to it's maximum size. The floor collapses, Jaden and Alexis fall in a mess of debri into the basement. Tyranno coughs up blood while he is full dino and groans as he looks for Jaden."Well...before I die...I might as well have some fun as a full dino."

Tyranno starts to masturbate, and moans in pterodactyl noises. Jaden holds his shoulder in pain. He lays on a rock of debris. alexis saddles him, still covered in shit and rubs his boner.

Alexis: this isn't because I like you youre actually the biggest little shit ever..but before I die I want to feel like a real women." she said with a full mustache and unibrow, which were shit encrusted. jaden smiles "u know how to please a man"

Alexis ripped off his jacket and lactates all over it. Jaden and her moan. he pulls down hier underwear and alexis starts to ride his dick. pterodactyl noises continue all around them, creating the perfect ambiance for their love making.

Chazz, Jim, and Atticus are running through a hallway, the three of them stop, in the hallway before them, Tristan stands. the three of them all drop their jaws on shock. Jim steps forward "tristan...? what are you doing here?"

tristan turns to them, he holds his asshole lips in a wheelbarrow behind him. the blimp has changed him. "i have come to give warning...please do not have ANY ANAL SEX BECAUSE IF YOU DO...ONE OF YOU MIGHT HAVE A PORTAL TO THE SHADOW REALM INSIDE OF YOU!" Jim turns to Chazz. "uhm...okay." Jim is still not wearing pants. Tristan stares at it. "you're not wearing any pants son."

jim stares at him. "yes."

the both of them stare at eachother for a little bit. Atticus breaks the silence. "OKAY I HAVE TO FIND MY SISTER ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO HELP OR-" The glass breaks as bullets shoot at them, Jim gets hit in the stomach. Tristan drops to the floor. Axel comes crashing through the glass towards them, but then, a dinosaur foot comes crashing down, making a barrier between axel and the 3 boys and old friend of yugi. Axel falls backwards, shocked by the dino foot, the roof opens up, letting in natural light, but it is soon covered as a ceiling of white liquid comes cascading down all over duela acadamia.

Dino semen covers almost all of the school, Jim rolls over ontop of Chazz. "ARE YOU OKAY CHAZZ?!"

CHazz:"NO I NEED DICK IN MY ASS NOW! YOUR DICK!"

Atticus quickly gets up , still covered in Dino semen, and starts to run away. Alexis and Jaden, who are in the middle of love making, covered in milk and shit already, start to get rained on with the dino semen. Tyranno lets out one last noise and he falls over, dead, crashing in and opening the volcano, hot magma pouring into sections of the school.


	5. Chapter 5: Nipple Blades

Axel shoots Tristan in the head as he walks by his wheelbarrow. Jim's stomach is bleeding as he covers Chazz, running around the corner and down a slippery dino semen covered hallway.

Jim takes a few more bullets to the back but still shields his lover. He pushes Chazz into one of the lecture halls, and enters himself locking the door and pushing a table up against it. Chazz tears up as Jim slowly goes to the ground. Chazz drops down next to him.

Chazz:"Jim...You'll be okay...You'll be okay!"

Jim tried to smile. "You wanted the dick, right? Well let's do it...before I'm done."

Chazz laid down next to him. "No...I'm going to lay here with you...then I will kill Axel.."

Jim:" Avengance..will get you nowhere."

Axel was at the door. "Hey BUTTGAYS! Don't make this hard." Chazz yells out at him. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO HAVE A GUN!" Chazz turns back to Jim, but he has passed on, his hand locker into Chazz's. The roof was opened up earlier by Tyranno's dino foot. Axel lobs over a grenade, which beeps as it bounces near Chazz. Chazz lays on Jim's stomach. "This is it..."

As Axel walks down the hall as cool as possible, a flash of light comes from the room as heat rushes by him.

Jaden and Alexis finished their love and they lay in all of the bodily fluids that have surrounded them.

Alexis:"If it comes down to the two of us...you know I'm murdering you right?"

Jaden:" Of course... I wouldn't expect anything less."

Bastion is walking through the hall. "Hmm..where is everyone" he says as he walks through piles and piles of bodies. Axel walks into the same Hallway, Bastion stops in midstep.

Axel walks towards him. "There you are...my little buttercup..." Bastion looks at him. "W-WHAT?! I'M NOT YOU'RE BUTTERCUP!"

Axel grabbed bastion and ripped off his Ra jacket. Axel cups Bastion's ass in his hands. "If you don't want to die...you will submit. There are only a few of us left, and I want to have fun before I win."

Bastion's tongue shoots out into Axel's mouth, he moans with delight as Axel's big black cock wraps around his Bastion's body like a boa constrictor snake. axel lets out a hearty laugh. "Let's go somewhere private!" Bastion was being squeeze by axel's dick wrapped around him.

In the center of the main dueling arena, a Slifer and an obelisk are fighting eachother. The slifer falls dead, the obelisk is the one that had escaped Yubel's attack earlier.

Crowler came over the announcements. "Heeeelllooo! There are only a hand full of you left! 7 of you have the chance for grand prizes! Like 9000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 dollars! or being me and shephards sex slave for life! maybe even be our prositute! oh god it could be great, maybe we can even get you mpreg...I mean theres only 1 girl left so really whats the chance of her winning. KILL HER NOW I WANT MY MPREG!"

After crowler finishes his wet dream fantasy over the speakers, Axel turns to bastion is is hanging by chains with his arms above her head, a ballgag in his mouth.

axel: "mmm you're perfect" axel takes a bucket of chicken from his bag and moves behind to bastions BUBBLE ASS. and teases his hole with a drumstick. "mmmmm this is gonna be so hottttttt " axel starts fucking bastion with the fried drumstick as he hits a thigh. the chicken's greasy runs down the back of bastion's leg.

bastion baa's are muffled through his ballgag.

from the charred classroom, Chazz throws jim's charred body off of him, after using it as a shield from the blast. chazz rips off his clothes in anger and reaches into his gaping asshole to retrieve 2 ak-47's and holds one in each hand somehow. "SHITS ABOUT TO GET PERSONAL!"

Jaden and Alexis walk into the front lobby, semen, blood and chumley and belowski's body parts cover the entire room.

Alexis: someone had a kinky time here.

Jaden: yeah they outdid us!

alexis: we wer eliterally covered in dino semen, milk, and shit I think we're about even.

Jaden pushes alexis down in the puddle of jim's semen and the mixture of blood. "Let's do it here as well..." alexis chuckles as her nipples turn into nNIPPLE BLADES! Jaden screams in shock as Alexis pushes him down into the nipple blades, his face being torn apart by the rotating blades. Alexis laughs as she throws his lifeless body to the side. "I AM SO GOING TO WIN THIS!"


	6. Chapter 6: Nearing the end

Shephard let's crowler out of his cage. Shephard laughs as he pulls out a gun at crowler. "Your time is up..."

crowler: WHAT?! I AM YOUR SEX SLAVE! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING YOU SAID! WHAT DID I DO!?

Shephard: you have just over stayed your welcome. your old and crusty and your lipstick isn't even chanel or gucci or whatever.

crowler: no! you can just let me go!

shephard: if I let you go, you'll just end up back here, you know you will you dirty cock hungry transexual slut thing! THE REAL PURPOSE OF THIS HUNGER GAMES...is to find my sex slave replacement for YOU!"

crowler: i'm being replace?!

shephard: "exactly. die." the bullet rips through crowlers face, his dead body's chin keeps multiplying. shephard panic and runs towards the door as more and more chins form, filling his entire office.

Alexis strolls down the hall, holding Jaden's mutilated head under her armpit. Her shirt is back on and she scans the hallway for prey. She spots Chazz down the hall, holding the AK-47's. "CHazz! help jaden has ded!"

Chazz approaches her. "I'm sorry Alexis..that is...very...very sad I guess." Chazz flips his hair all cool like. "but I have to find Axel, and kill him. I don't even care about winning anymore..he kiLLED MY LOVER!" Alexis smirked. "I'll help you. let's allign or something? ally? allign our chi. or stars or signs or something."

chazz: i saw the sign

alexis: and it opened up my eyes

suddenly they heard Axel chuckling from below them, probably a section of the basement. chazz started running for the stairs. "LETS GO ALEXIS!"

Axel is laughing, bastion is tied down on the bed with a spanked and gaped asshole. semen and chicken greasy is dripping out. Axel is in the corner covered in chicken bones. Bastion breathes heavily on the bed, the smell of axel's piss covers him. Axel laughs. "Now that I've had my fun, its time for your sexy ass to die!" bastion starts to cry. "I NEED AT LEAST ONE CUP OF TEA MASTER...I CAN'T DIE LIKE THI- Bastion is interrupted by the ak-47 going off at Axel, who dives behind an oil drum full of lube.

the lube leaks out all over the room, chazz screams out at axel. "YOU FUCKING MURDERER COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Alexis runs to untie Bastion. "Bastion!" Bastion turns to her, his ass is still high in the air as she undos one of his hand restraints. "thank god you're here alexis! I thought that scallywag was going to kill me!"

Alexis: scallywag isn't even...a british thing?"

Axel goes running for the staircase on the opposite side of the room, he get's shot in the arm by chazz before chazz goes chasing after him, Alexis follows closely behind, leaving bastion ties to the bed. "uhm...guys...?"

Atticus has just finished murdering the unknown obelisk. with one of his cards that he uses. "I have to find alexis...I can't let her die." he turns at the sound of gunshots, and sees axel being chased down by chazz and alexis. Atticus's face fills with glee as he wets himself again and starts running across the left wing lobby towards the hallway .

atticus: ALEXIS!" Alexis turns and sees him through the glass in the lobby. he had not crossed her mind at all this entire time. "AIAIAIAIAIAIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IAIAIAIAIAIAAIA!"

Axel falls to the ground as cHaZZ'S bullets rip through him. He crashes to the ground in a puddle of blood.

chazz: your days of murdering almost the entire school are over you cuntbag.

axel rolls over in his blood and coughs as his muscles convulse. He rips open his jacket to reveal a bomb implanted in his chest. "SUICIDE BOMBER YOU FUCKWAD!"

Atticus sees the bomb and screams, pushing alexis into a conjoining hallway, the bomb goes off, which kills Axel and Chazz right away, and throws Atticus into Alexis's hallway, both badly burned.

Atticus: alexis...u ok?

Alexis coughed." no..you dumb shit...i've been knifed, shot at, and been exploded on!"

atticus: and apparently covered in shit, milk, and semen..."

alexis: yeah...but I mean who hasn't?

atticus: did you grow facial hair

alexis: stop asking fucking qurestions.

Shephard comes running into the epicenter of the explosion, standing on Axel and cHAZZ's bodies. "FUCK! CROWLERS CHINS...THEY'RE OUT OF CONTROL!"

Behind him, the lobby is filling with his chins, expanding further and further.


	7. Chapter 7: The end

Atticus grabs Alexis and starts running down the hall, Shephard is close behind them.

Alexis is peeing as they run. "SHEPHARD?1 ARE THE HOONGER GAMEY STILL ON?"

Shephard: "POSTPONED FOR THE TIME BEING!"

Crowler's chins are close behind them, gaining ground on them, Shephard is over taken and slides in between two of the chin's creases. Alexis and Atticus get to the front lobby and leap over Jaden's dead body to the door. They try to open it but it's still locked. The chins collide into them and press them into the glass.

ALEXIS USES HER NIPPLE BLADES TO CUT THROUGH THE THICK GLASS, ALLOWING HER AND ATTICUS TO ESCAPE. They start running towards the woodline, They turn back to the school, which is covered in dino semen, blood, fire, and magma. Crowler's chins are oozing out of any open areas in the duela acadamea.

Alexis: wow...a lot has happened today...

atticus: you can say that again...we mmight have to repopulate the entire dueala academia island?

alexis's nipple blades revv up again as she grab atticus. "you know what..IVE BEEN SHIT ON, CUMMED ON, KNIFED, AND JESUS IVE GONE THROUGH ALL OF THIS ALREADY AND I DO NOT WANT TO SEX MY BRO!"

atticus: why not?

Alexis's tits start to expand in anger as she grows a complete beard. Atticus is thrown off of the cliiff by alexis's left tit. "AIAIAAAAAAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAIAIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIA IAIAIAIIAIIAIIIIIIIIIAIIIAIA IAIAIA"

AFTER atticus's outburst, of "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIAIAIAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAIAIAIA", Alexis starts to grow, she holds her tit's like firehoses.

There is a moment of silence, and then, all of duela academia breaks apart and pieces shoot out in all directions as the huge mess of Crowler's chins breaks through.

alexis: I have to save the world! I CANT LET THESE CHINS GROW ANY LONGER!" Giant Alexis goes down, pushing her spinning nipple blades into Crowler's chins, blood flies everywhere and covers her and duel academaia island.

The chins, which were just covering Tyranno's HUGE DINO body start to retreat as giant alexis haults their growth and mutilates all of the chins.

after days of battle, Giant alexis wins against the chins, and nothing is back to normal. the island is covered in all sorts of fluids, and everyone is dead. Except...for BASTION.

Alexis turns to normal size and goes running down to the basement, which contains Bastion, passed out, covered in dry semen and piss and still leaking chicken grase.

Alexis :"BASTION IM SOS Rorry i Left u here with ur bubble butt and starving probably! but i had to fight crowler's chins!"

Bastion starts to wake up. "Its...k alexis... I like being in this permission...it reminds me of home..."

alexis nods. "I feel u bro." alexis unties Bastion and he can finally relax his naked body on the bed. "everyone is dead...where r the cops?"

bastion: idk...but at least we still have our friendship...and our cards.

alexis laughed."true we do have our cards..."

bastion gasped. "ALEXIS! WHILE U were doing whatever it is U were doing! I was having ANAL FUN PLEASURES!"

alexis: and...why is this importunt?

bastion:" because look" bastion holds up the hand that alexis had untied earlier, two of his fingers are missing.

alexis :OMG WHat happpened roflCOPTER

bastion : I discovered..that my asshole is a time machine! IT SENT MY FINGERS BACK IN TIME!

Alexis gasped. "SO WE CAN GO BACK AND SAVE EVERYONE?!"

Bastion puts on sunglasses. "eXACTLY."


End file.
